The Eighth Homunculus
by Remeiko
Summary: As if the seven original homunculus could'nt cause enough horror, there is an eighth one, and its out for freedom. Warning: Contains [Blood & Gore] [Mild Profanity]. Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

The Eighth Homunculus

_By: Valavan Kugathasan_

A Little about This Fan Fiction

The setting for this fan fiction takes place in the year C.F. 3519. The C.F. stands for Century Frelian. The planet is earth. Cities are much more advanced, so advanced that there are no more police forces or a special unit for each country. There is only one army and that is the Frelian Army. Composed of the most trained warriors in the world they enforce law to the fullest. All the continents are connected and the earth has reverted back to Pangaea. There have been new discoveries such as the use of Alchemy and the discovery of the dragon species. Homunculi are a type of creatures created by humans attempting human transmutation. Human Transmutation is when a human attempts to revive a dead person by using alchemy, this is the forbidden in the rules of alchemy and will cause the alchemist to lose a vital organ in their body when they attempt to do it. Enjoy.

I am Remeiko. Don't ask me how I know my name, because I don't know how I got it myself. I don't know when or where I was born. I don't know where I am. However, I do know that I came from a gate, and that I must kill.

The Frelian Army has been chasing me for the past 100 days or so. I am still clueless as to why this is happening. Everything from dragons to drakon beams has been sent out to capture me alive. As far as I'm concerned, I am a wanted fugitive.

This still leads me to wonder what I did or why they want me. Perhaps it is because of my supernatural strength. As far as looks go, I look just about what you'd call a human. However, I am not a human. I know this because I have a mark that no other humans have. Two days ago when I destroyed a Frelian Army camp, I overheard one of their men talking about it. It fits the description of what I have. A red circle with a shape of a sea serpent, it is the mark of a homunculus.

The members from the army were saying as to how I shouldn't be let loose in the public and that they wanted to use me as an experiment to clone more homunculus like myself. Finally, they stated as to how the army would be replaced with pure homunculus. This came as a shock to me. Why would they do this? Why do they want to restrict me from the public? Am I dangerous? No, it is their fault that I am causing destruction. They have made me this way.

As for my health, I am not concerned. My wounds heal themselves, but I have one concern; as each day passes the mark of the homunculus grows hungry for the flesh of humans. I can feel the bloodlust; I haven't eaten in about 300 days. A mere human cannot last this long. However, to me it is nothing; these are just a few of the many things that make my anatomy unique.

I decided that I would go to the city today and take the risk of being caught. While I was walking I met a woman, she called herself Lust. She showed me the sign of the homunculus on her body. It filled me with joy. Finally I found someone who was just like me. She took me to her home and introduced me to others who were also homunculus. Their names however were a bit odd until I realized that they resembled the sins of mankind. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Greed and Wrath, those were the names of the seven homunculus standing before me. I wondered why my name did not resemble a sin.

Putting that matter aside I asked them why they were hiding from the public. "Because they will burn us alive, they do not understand us. We are immortal, they cannot comprehend our power and skill" Wrath said. "They will take away our freedom as many have in the past". I started to feel their pain; the pain only the homunculus can feel. We were created because humans dared to perform human transmutation. We were created by the people who now try to exile us, and for that we must fight. Fight for our survival, even at the cost of another human's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eighth Homunculus**

_By: Valavan Kugathasan_

**Chapter 2**

The house was very dark; it was also broken, unused and dirty. But it was pretty good for a homunculus who didn't have a job. The furniture was wrecked and the mirror was shattered. There were only two rooms and one bathroom for seven bodies. It was still pretty good.

I felt nervous, as this was my first task. Lust had informed me that it was very important and that I must not fail at all costs. "Our future is in your hands Remeiko; the consequence for failure is severe." I was given a few hundred throwing knives and smoke bombs to cause distractions. Finally they explained in detail about what lies inside the base and what I should be prepared for. I found this very confusing and was alarmed at the number of people I had to kill to gain access to higher floors. In the end I decided to go along with the plan anyway.

Sloth and Pride decided that Envy would accompany me to the South West Frelian camp and help me infiltrate it. Our mission was to destroy the army members residing at the camp and also to take their supplies. In addition to that, we must obtain army clothing and identifications of some of the members. This will allow us to gain access to the Northern Frelian camp easily.

Envy and I went separate ways and planned to meet near the bridge, two kilometers South-West of the area. The path that I decided to take was the easier of the two but it still wasn't a walk in the park.

I was walking the Forest of Shadow, which lives up to its name. Not a fraction of sunlight gets through the thick leaves and branches in this forest. The lack of lighting makes it nearly impossible to see, but that mattered little to me, I could see through even the thickest fog.

What bothered me the most was the rumors that I heard about this forest. They say that long ago the Ishbar people were discriminated for their brown skin; therefore Fermyn people used them as slaves. When the slaves ran out of morale or were rebellious, they would take them to this forest and use alchemy to kill them. Some people still think that a few of the Ishbar people survived the Shadow Massacre and thrive in this forest, and say that the remaining Ishbar have developed a new kind of hatred for the Fermyn people and will kill them on sight.

The thought of being secretly watched by the Ishbar people frightened me. I prayed the rumors were not true and picked up my pace in walking. Even though I had been walking for about six hours, it felt like a few minutes. Suddenly I heard something move in the trees. Fearing that it was an Ishbar warrior I quickly used alchemy to turn the tree into many blocks of wood. The man who was hiding there was now revealed. He was about seven feet tall and wore what I believed to be traditional Ishbar clothing. Holding a spear in his left hand and a red shard in the other, he looked formidable.

"Your kind is not allowed beyond this point! Turn back now or I shall kill you."

"I don't want to hurt you, just let me through, okay?"

"Fool! What do you take me for? I wasn't born yesterday. I can tell that you have been sent from the army to kill off the rest of us!"

"That's hardly true. I'm searching for the army."

"Honestly, is that the best lie you could come up with?"

"It's not a lie, just let me pass and no one will get hurt."

"Ha-ha! That's grand, let you pass and watch you wreak havoc on my village?"

"Okay, you're asking for it! My time is limited and you've just used up all my patience."

"You're very amusing, feel the wrath of my spear, fool!"

He threw the spear at me but it missed. I decided that if I wanted to take him down I would need to use alchemy. I went up to a tree and quickly turned it into a giant spear. The Ishbarian was amazed! He had never seen alchemy before, therefore he was stunned. I used this time to lift the giant spear and plunged it straight through his chest. After a moment he fell down and died.

Without looking back I ran straight into the village. There were three warriors gathered around a fire who immediately noticed my arrival. Not only had that but their hatred for the Fermyn risen as I walked in. They instantly took out their weapons and came at me with great force.

With quick thinking I jumped over one of them and using a swift kick to the groin, knocked him out. I placed him on the ground and went for the remaining men. Two of them came at me with large axes, the first man succeeded in cutting part of my arm. I was still too quick for either of them to do any more damage. I jumped once again, this time I aimed for the man's face. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. The third man stuck his axe into the fire and threw it at me. I caught the axe in mid-air and used alchemy to transmute it into a spear. I threw the spear at him and it went through his ankle.

Screaming with pain he fell on the ground and fainted. I picked up all three bodies and placed them on top of each other. Knowing that they we're temporarily unconscious I decided to end their lives. By using alchemy I made a sharp pillar of rock emerge from the ground and made it impale the bodies that were stacked on top of each other. There was a short cry from one of the men and then a fountain of blood started to spray from their bodies.

I decided not to waste anymore time and ran as fast as I could. When I got there I saw that he had disguised himself as a falcon to throw away suspicion. All homunculus have their own unique abilities, Envy's specialty was to change into any living creature at will.

"I'll take out the guards while you destroy the inside."

"Alright…wait!"

"What? Are you scared? I knew it! You aren't ready are you? You piece of shit!"

"No it's not that!"

"I told Lust not to let you in on this! But she never listens! I'm going there anyway, come if you manage to get your shit together."

"……."

And with that Envy was gone in a flash. By the time I reached the entrance, there were about seventy Frelian soldiers on the ground. Their bodies were massacred, dismembered and were soaked with blood. The innards of their bodies were flowing out slowly; their brains were splattered on the walls. The arms hung limp as the blood slowly dripped. Their facial expressions we're still locked in fear and shock. It truly was a gruesome sight. It made me sick inside.

I paused for a second and reconsidered the idea of killing and almost turned back. I cried, but I knew that this was war and knowing that this was my destiny I forced the thought of humans being heartless and evil inside my head and pressed on forward.


End file.
